


My Dream Job

by ThoughtsThatAreWeird



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Gen, Intern, One Shot, Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsThatAreWeird/pseuds/ThoughtsThatAreWeird
Summary: One off based off of a dream i had a while ago.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> not beta yet

Today was the day. I got the internship, somehow. I was shaking like a tree in a tornado, which is probably a terrible comparison, but accurate. When the interviewer saw me he laughed, and tried to reassure me, which would have worked probably if he hadn't been one of my idols. But somehow I got through the interview. He laughed at how much I was shaking, on occasions asking if I was okay.  
When he called some weeks later I got scared and answered, half because the answer and half because I hate talking on the phone. “Hey, so you are going to be one of our interns.” he said.  
“Does that mean im a grump?” I said, regretting it immediately.  
“No, you are an intern.”  
“Right.”  
I moved in with one of my great aunt's because she lived the closest to LA because I couldn't find anything that was extremely cheap. So I am living in San Diego with two extremely old people that don't act like it. It’s fun.  
First day, heart racing, body shaking like a chihuahua, I stared at the office door for some time. I was extremely early, like there at 9:30 when I was told 10:00, but I had no idea what to do. About 10 minutes before I was told to be there, I knocked on the door. Nothing. He did tell me that I could just walk in and he'd be at his desk that is just inside to the left. The one that has all the toys and stuff, but i'm awkward and I just stood there hoping they hear me and were just taking their time. 5 minutes and still nothing, and I was scared. Late on the first day and my only excuse is because I am scared of being seen as rude.  
“Hey, can I help you?” I hear a voice behind me. Scared I turned around to see who it was. It was a lady in a maid outfit.  
“Yeah, I am a new intern and I am not sure if I can go in.” I said.   
“Oh yes.” she said. “I heard that you were going to come today. Come and follow me, i’ll make sure you will be okay.”  
“Oh thank you!” I said and followed her inside. Like in the video of the office tour, it felt as if I was in a japanese outside market but inside. She lead me past a wall of Youtube play buttons to the door of the little toy shop looking place and she knocked.  
“Yeah!” I hear a man yell from inside.  
“An intern is here.” the maid lady responded. I heard someone move from inside and footstep towards the door. The door finally opened to me being greeted with a tallish man (taller than me) that had brown eyes and brown hair with a blonde streak in the front. Now I regret saying yes. It was Arin Hanson, one of my idols.  
He created a company on a website that was so unstable that most of the people on there have an actual job, a merch shop, and/or have gone on tour. He created another company just because he wasn’t fond of the other tour companies so he did a better one for Youtubers. He is amazing at drawing. He is innovative. And he animates! He is an innovative, creative, amazing person.  
He looked at the maid lady and said to her. “Thank you.” she nodded and left. He looked over at me. “Ah welcome. You are Rose, right?” he said. I nodded. “Cool! I’ll show you around. This is my office, if I am in here just knock and warn me if you are coming in.” I stepped out of the way and he walked to another on of the `shops’ “this is Brent’s office, you will never have to go in there, so don’t.” he pointed to the right. “This is the portal themed bathroom.” as we walked farther he pointed to the room in front of us and said “That’s the bar area.” he pointed to the room next to it “That's the meeting room. You will be in there from time to time maybe.” he walked down a brightly lit hallway, “This is the amibo, skylander, and such hallway. Please don't mess with anything.” I walked in the middle, hoping that I didn't touch anything. We walked into a huge room that was bigger than the other rooms so far. People were working on desks in the middle. “This is the open air office.” he walked over to the people in the middle. “Hey, how’s it going?”  
“No problems so far!” one of them said.  
“Good!” Arin said. “They are working on another project for us.”   
“Who’s she?” another one asked.   
“A new intern.” Arin said and looked back at me “Let’s not bug them anymore.” he walked over to another desk with two people on laptops at it.   
I bet that I could tell you who at least one of them were just by the jewfro. Yes, the amazing singer, Dan Avidan. He had headphones on and was clicking away at random things. This man is just so talented. Like his singing is like listening to an angel (Don’t believe me? Listen to his Rocket Man cover and try not to lose yourself). He had lived through some shit on his life and he survived. He somewhat got me through mine. He is adorable and hilarious also. Just an amazing person all around. Yep, another one of my idols.  
The man sitting next to him I guessed was Ninja Brian, I mean, Brian Wecht. He was casual and scrolling through different social media sites. The ficken musical genius himself. He is also hilarious, also. He and Danny created probably the best comedy music groups, Ninja Sex Party, with incredibly catchy songs that if my mother ever listened to, I would have been dead. Also he is a nuclear physicist and lived in london, what I really love to even have the chance to go to. Another minor idol to me also.  
“Hey, danny. What are you working on there?” Arin asked.  
Danny turned around. “Oh hey Arin, Thought I might have heard you.” he turned back to his monitor. “Working.”  
“Just working?” Arin giggled.  
“You know it!” Danny replied.  
Arin shrugged and looked at Brian“Hey, Brian. How’s the Social stuff coming?” Arin asked.  
“I have yet to troll someone today, so not great.” Brian stated.  
“Awe.” Arin sympathised. “Well, I bet you will get one today!”  
“Hey.” Danny said to me, but in the type of way like a greeting not a flirt. I didn't notice that he had turned around. Still a ball of anxiety I gave a shaky wave. His face turned a little to concern. “Are you doing okay?” he asked. I nodded. I wasn’t lying, I was understating. This was amazing. I was near amazing people.  
“This is Rose. She is a new intern. I think she may help around here.” Arin introduced.  
Danny stretched out his hand for a shake. “I’m Dan Avidan but most just call me Danny” He said.   
“I know.” I said shyly and shook his hand. He could have probably felt an earthquake called my anxiety. He looked at me questionably.  
“Well, I am going to continue to show her around.” Arin said.  
“Okay!” Danny said.   
“This is suzy’s desk.” Arin said and pointed to an outcove with a desk that kept the Japanese theme to it. He pointed to a Japanese screen. “This is where all of our modern console games are if we ever call you to grab one.” he opened one of the sliding doors so I can see the shelves full of different games. “We probably won't call you to grab a game but it’s still nice to know.” he turned around “This is where if any of us gets mail, it will be placed in these cupboards. Someone will show you how it works cause you will most likely be doing this a couple of times.” the little cubbies had names on them and different items place within. Arin walked forward and pointed at a table with a bunch of boxes with shirts in and on them. “This is some merch that we have.” Yep! I had seen those. I never had the courage to get any but it is cool to see them in person. “This is the monster hunter themed bathroom. And past here is the kitchen.” we walked and there was, in fact, a kitchen. It seemed like it was themed of the 50s dinner but that may have just been me. We kept walking “Here is a white board and some old arcade games.” arin said and we kept walking. He pointed to an elevated little lounge. “This was going to be fore streaming but we just never use it. He walked past a door. And into doorway that had cloth instead of doors. “This is the editing bay. Matt and Ryan are not here at the moment as you can see.” He pointed towards and door that was slightly cracked. “Thats Ross’ office.”  
“Yeah?” I heard a voice say from the room.  
“Just showing the intern around.” Arin responded.  
“I want to meet them!” the door swung open and Ross stepped out.  
Yep! Another talented animator. He has a thing he has been working on called Gamoverse. All I know is the 3 episodes on his channel. I have tried my best to find anything else but all I can find is livestreams of his, and fan arts. The Australian claims to not have the accent but I can hear his accent. It slight, but there. But he is also an amazing drawer, and voice actor. Like the others, he is adorable, hilarious, and another of my idols.  
“Hello!” Ross said, cheerfully.  
“Hello.” I waved.  
“I’m Ross.”  
“And I am Rose.” I felt a little more relaxed but still scared and excited, shaking like I was in the arctic.  
“I am going to show her around more. See ya!” Arin siad.  
“Okay, bye!”  
Arin showed me the other rooms. “This is the mess room. Your going to be here a lot.” I looked at the appropriately named room. Jesus, this place lives up to its name. “Currently you can just get familiar with the place a little more. If there is anything we need you to do, we will just call you.”  
“What am I supposed to do till hen.”  
“I don't give a fuck.” Arin said. “Just don't bother anyone. If you want you can organize this a little bit better or play on your phone.” he walked out of the room.  
I sighed and started to organize the place.


	2. Filming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, you are asking for an intern’s help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is somewhat happened in a dream sometime ago. It has just taken forever to remember that i actually had it. I have like 4 other projects at the moment so it must be understandable to loose track of things.

Arin let me bring my laptop and graphics tablet to work but I don't really have a desk so I took over the live stream area a little. I am using one of the ottomans as the desk and I work on drawings and comics. If I feel like it, I work on animations that I recorded audio for the night before.  
One day Arin came over. “So you said you knew video with a camera.” Arin said and made a motion like he was looking through an eyepiece of a camera.  
I looked up at him. “Yeah, I took some classes in high school.” I replied, stating something he probably just needed me to say yes to.  
“Follow me” I followed him to the mess room. “Well, I have no idea how to use these,” He pointed to three stage lights. One had barn doors and another had a softbox. “and I kind of want a professional looking video.” He said.  
“Well, I am probably not the best but I can see what I can do.” I said. Ross quickly ran in a grabbed the lower ones of the lights, I grabbed another, Arin grabbed the last, and we headed out of the room. “Just show me where you want to film.” I said and he lead me to whiteboard in the open office.   
“Right in front of this.” He said. Ross set down his light. I took in a deep breathe. It looked wonderful, but the whiteboard done wrong would be reflective and look terrible.   
“Okay,” I said. “I will need the camera, a model, and someone to help me a little.”  
“I can model.” Arin said an flipped his hair over his shoulder and laughed. “I think Ross is getting the camera.”  
“You are using a tripod, right?” I checked.   
“Of course!” Arin joked. “You think we are amateurs?”   
“Well, you are asking for an intern’s help.” I quietly said. Ross came back with a camera that was attached to a tripod. “Okay, who wants to help?” I asked.  
“I can help. This is kinda my thing.” Ross said.   
“Okay cool.” I said. “I will adjust things and you tell me if it looks okay in the camera, alright?” Ross nodded. “Okay, Arin.” I said and looked at him. “I will need you not to move that much.” He did some dance move or something and I ignored it, but laughed internally.   
I put the soft box next to the camera, the barn doors just a tad bit off the screen on the right, and the other little stage light far back off screen to the right. I started to adjust each one a little. Shifting them this way and that. I would ask Ross how it looked and he would respond, affirming it looked good, then I would look into the screen preview, and I would change something.  
“Okay, I think this looks okay.” I said. “Would you like to record a test and see it?” I asked Arin.  
“Sure.” he said and started to do something really random. “Okay, let me see.” I played it back. “Nice work. It looks good.” No it looked terrible but sure, this may be the best I can get.   
“Do you have everything else covered?” I asked.  
“I think so.” Arin said. “Thanks!”  
“No problem” and I sat on the couch and continued work on my computer while they filmed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musically Balanced

I was drawing a comic at the time and Danny came over. He notice I had my headphones on. “Hey, Rose?” he said sitting on the couch behind me.  
“What do you need?” I asked. Taking one headphone off.   
“I just see you over here humming, singing, and dancing along to different songs.” he said. I haven't been singing, right? Like I hum everywhere but I more mouth along to my songs so no one has to hear my terrible taste in music that I love, and my singing voice in general. I also can't help I dance and act out some of the songs. “So I am curious, what music do you listen to?”  
“Well, it depends on how I feel and what I am doing.” I started. “if I want chill I listen to Owl City. I have more upbeat songs for working and drawing, and for audio I have songs that I can turn on and off easily. Like what I have on iTunes or Xbox Music.” I explained.   
He nodded. “What were you just listening to?”   
“Well, let's see.” I said going into my iTunes. “I was listening to 'Stupendium’ it seems.”  
“What?”  
“Someone I found on youtube some time back. He does game raps. He isn't that bad.”  
“You are into rap?”  
“Not really. I am not really into the mainstream type of rap.” he seemed a little confused. “Your type of rap, funny, stupid and silly.” he nodded.  
“So, is there any specific people you listen to?” he asked.  
“Yes, I listen to NSP and Starbomb.” he laughed a little, sounding almost relieved.   
“I have an idea of a song you might like.” he said, and got up and head to his computer. “come on.” he said as he motioned for me to follow. I got up and jogged to him. He put his headphones on me and he played the song. The voice sounded familiar but the song didn’t. It was good, not something I would binge listen to. “What did you think?”  
“All together it was pretty good,” I said. “but to listen to each part I would need to listen to it a couple of more times.”  
“You do that too?” he asked.  
“Sometimes. It is nice to hear like the magic behind the voice sometimes.” he smiled.  
“Well, if you were interested, the song is It Could Be You by Def Leppard.”  
“Of course.” I said laughed softly. “No surprise there.” I Looked up at him. “I’ll totally listen to it more.” I said with a smile, and I got back to work after I found the song and put it on loop.


End file.
